


Oleana's Maelstrom

by UnknownEnforcer



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, MomDom, Pokemon, Shotacon, Yandere, underaged themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: Oleana was not prepared to find someone at her front door in the early morning, the local orphanage worker with a basket in hand with a baby boy inside asking her to take care of the baby. Reluctantly accepting the baby from the worker, she became the adopted mother to a beautiful blonde boy whose name was Naruto.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Do not worry, this is my work, as I am FestiveBoi on ff.net. I am not copying someone elses work.  
**Chapter 1**

It was a rather simlpe day for the people of Hulbury city. Not only was the city a tourist hotspot because of the ports that are home in the city, allowing both tourists and citizens to have a nice relaxing day on the sea, away from the city and market aspect of the area, it was also home to the water gym of the region, the second gym that many gym challengers will face in their journey.

The smell of salt water and the ocean breeze never got old, otherwise, people wouldn't set up or live in the place for too long, the weather was always fine and always at a pleasant temperature, even when it was in the Winter seasons, it hardly reached uncomfortable levels. It truly was a place to live if you could handle all the flying and water type Pokemon thriving about.

As much as it is lively, it also has many other aspects, such as; water Pokemon were everywhere, along with many bird Pokemon, it also had some nice fishing spots by the bay, where one could relax by and fish away the day.

It was also home to one of the finest restaurants that one could find in the Galar region named; Captain's Table, and as the name suggests, along with the place that it was located in, it was a seafood restaurant that had many cuisines to suit the tastes of its customers, while also having a nice view of Hulbury Stadium and the docks nearby, while also having a great view of the lighthouse that lights the way for wayward ships at night, with the statues of Toxtricity as the 'guardian' of the city.

However, it was also home to a local orphanage, and that, is where our story begins.  
...  
..  
.

The moon was beaming down rays of light, guiding the way for those unfortunate enough to leave work late or simply return from work that was located in another city, while the pale white moonlight was heavily contrasted with the orange and yellow lights coming from the street lights and the pale blue hue that was being emitted from the stadium itself.

It was also very quiet in the city at night, with most of the population sleeping, regaining energy that was lost throughout the day, all of the flying type Pokemon were nesting in their nest in the trees surrounding the city, and the water type Pokemon were doing what they were doing at night.

However, that couldn't be said for a cloaked figure walking through one of the many streets of the tourist destination.

Garbed in a long, yet clean black cloak that was covering most of the head and went down to the ankles, showing that the figure was wearing pale green sneakers, it was hard to make out whether the figure was a male or female, the cloak also concealed other articles of cloathing from view, the only identifiable things the figure had was the height, which was a rather short 5'4 and had coloured hair, which was light green in colour and had black tips.

Still, it wasn't enough to be identifiable properly, especially with so little being able to be seen.

In its hands however, it was holding a rather large and rounded woven basket, which looked like it was freshly purchased from a store.

The figure every now and again shook the basket, almost as if it was trying to calm something down inside of it, flashes of a bright blue blanket and small plush in a shape of a fox was also present within the basket.

Humming noises were heard coming from the figures mouth, almost like it was trying to make a harmony, it was soothing to listen to and was almost maternal in nature, like a mother would use to calm down a baby or young child.

As the figure kept walking, it kept on moving its head around from left to right, always focusing on its surroundings, almost like it didn't want to be spotted or caught. Finally coming to where its objective was, the figure took some time to look upon a sign it found near the steps leading to the building it was meant to deliver the package to.

**_Hulbury Orphanage_ **

Nodding to itself, it made its way up the small concrete staircase leading up towards the main entrance of the building, where it was finally greeted with large wooden double doors that had some childrens drawing on them, some of them more faded out than others, which just meant that it was simply older than the rest.

Pulling down the hood of the cloak, revealing a rather cute girl with bright green eyes and pale skin that was unblemished by any marks or wrinkles. Bringing the woven basket up closer to her face, she gently leaned down and gave a small smooch on the face of the baby that was within the basket and underneath the bright blue blanket.

As soon as the girls lips met with the forehead of the small baby boy that had a small tuft of golden-blonde hair growing, he was covered in a small pink hue, before his small lips curled into a smile and he snuggled deeper into the blanket and falling deeper into his slumber, "Goodbye, and good luck." The girls voice was melodic and very soothing, making anyone fall under its embrace.

Gently placing the baby within the woven basket down by the front door, she pulled her hood up once again, concealing most of her body - barring some of her hair - from sight once again. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward and knocked a few times on the large wooden double doors, once that was done, the girl sent one last look towards the baby and disappeared, leaving no trace of her being there except for the baby and the woven basket.

It was just a shame the girl didn't see the sign that was rather faded out and basically blending in with the color of the brickwork saying 'No more room' a very sad statement, considering that it meant that not another orphan could be taken into the establishment and for the fact that it meant that no one was adopting children faster than there were orphans being accepted into the building.

...  
..  
.

Anne was not pleased, as she was woken up rather abruptly from her slumber. Running the orphanage with a few of her friends and family - which held over fifty orphans ranging from small toddlers, to young boys and girls that were still waiting to be adopted into families - the building itself was a couple of decades old, and was simply refurbished into the local orphanage, as at one point in time, it was a mansion that belonged to one of the richest and oldest families in Galar.

Running the orphanage meant that she needed to have the government funding to keep it running, as it consumed a lot of electricty, powering some form of entertainment for the kids to enjoy, mainly being TV's, with the younger kids sharing one - normally three young kids to one TV - and the older kids being less comforting and using it for themselves. It also meant that the simple things in life, such as food and water and other supplies were very expensive to keep in stock all time.

It was an unfortunate thing, but they had to deal with it, when the refurbished the place into an orphanage, they knew what they were getting into, they did it so they could help those in need and those who needed to be cared for and nurtured, so they could do something when they were older.

Sighing to herself, she tightened the hold on the lamp she was carrying, which was lighting the way just enough so she could see ahead of her, there was no point in wasting electricty with such a trivial thing, especially that it would risk waking the others up.

Coming to a halt in front of the door, she swapped the lamp around in her hands, allowing her to use her dominant hand to open the door. Peaking her head out the door after moving a strand of her graying hair out of her vision, she looked around to see what could have caused the noise.

All she saw was the pale light of the moons rays and the orangish-yellow hue of the street lights.

**_GURGLE_ **

The sudden gurgling noise coming closer to ground level only meant one thing - someone was either really young, or playing some elaborate prank - looking down to satisy her curiosity, she was met with a small baby in a basket.

Sighing to herself, she placed the lamp down on the ground, close enough so she could reach it again and gently took hold of the basket, seeing that the baby was obviously left on the doorstep and no one was in sight, it meant that it was left here, abandoned by his parents.

Sometimes, she really wondered why young couples were having babies when they weren't ready for the responsibility. It only caused trouble in the long run, and often led to more kids being dropped off at an orphanage, never to see there birth parents again.

Shifting the basket around, she noticed a note that was placed within the small baby's hands. Carefully grabbing the note from the grip of the baby, which she noted was rather strong considering he looked to be a few months old, as she squinted her eyes to clearly read the cursive and rather small writing, she was able to make out what it said, _'Naruto.'_ She thought to herself.

She was also intrigued by the... birthmarks? That he had on his cheeks, three whisker-like markings on either one, it honestly made him look even cuter, and a little feline like if she was honest.

It was a unique name, one that certainly was taken from the other regions, probably from either Kanto or Hoenn, as they had more of the unique names over in those regions.

"Come on, little one. We need to figure out what to do with you..." She muttered out softly, shifting the basket in her hands once again, before gently stroking the whisker marks on his cheeks.

While it wouldn't be too difficult to look after a baby, it was going to be a problem to look after him when he was growing up, _'Maybe I should get one of my friends to go around and try to find him a family.'_ She thought to herself, before picking up the lamp in her free hand and heading back inside, using her slippered foot to close the door behind her.

She was going to figure it out in the morning, so, in the meantime, the baby was going to sleep in her room, so she could be within reasonable distance should he wake up in the middle of the night.

...  
..  
.

To the few people that personally knew Oleana, she was definately not considered a morning person, in fact, mornings were her least favorite time of day, as it meant that she had to spend a lot of time doing her makeup again, making sure her hair was nice and presentable and not in some sort of wavy mess like it was when she woke up.

It would take her at least an hour to get ready, which also meant that she woke up one hour earlier than she would have liked.

Currently, she was in her pajamas, which consisted of a pale pink lace satin top that went down just bust her bust, with small shoulder straps holding it up. The rather risque article of clothing revealed her toned stomach - something she gained when she went around on her journey when she was younger - it also was struggled to keep her rather modest, high B-cup breasts inside the fabric prison. Her pajama shorts were of the same brand and were rather short, only covering a small amount of her thighs, leaving very little to the imagination.

The only other article of clothing that she had on were a cute pair of silvery-pink furred slippers.

Sitting on the couch in her living room, she was idly stirring her cup of tea - revealing perfectly manicured red painted nails - that was in a porcelain blue tea cup, even when stirring the tea, she could still feel the whisps of steam coming from the hot beverage that was freshly made.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the television which was turned off, she saw that her long, blonde hair was neatly done and no longer had the mess of bed hair. It traveled down to her mid back, with two long and thin bangs going past her ears - which had black hoop rings in them - and resting just below her bust line.

Her pale skin was flawless and unblemished, making the skin look silky smooth.

Her thin eyebrows that were manicured daily contrasted the light colored eyeshadow she had, which further highlighted her vivid green eyes, one that hold self-confidence in them. She also has a rather cute button nose and her lips were highlighted with red lipstick.

All in all, she looked like someone who was very rich - which she was - and someone that many people would have wet dreams to, however, in her case, she hasn't even had a boyfriend yet. She just hasn't found the right one yet, which was why she had a few on and off girlfriends in the past.

Her friend, Rose, was currently in the negotiatian of making his dream come true, and that was making the Rose Tower, which was planned to be a massive building built in Wyndon, which would both act as the headquarters of his future company, which the name was not decided on yet, and also for a place where people can enjoy battling in a high risk and high reward scenario. Which was just another word for Battle Tower, ones found in most regions of the world, but instead, the final challenge would be the current champion.

**_KNOCK_ **

**_KNOCK_ **

Glancing at the clock on the wall - which was designed as as a Clefable - she saw that it was only quarter to eight, way too early for someone to be knocking at her door. Sighing to herself, she grabbed her Rotom phone, which was nearly fully charged and turned it on, before opening an app that allowed her to check her security cameras around the premises of her home.

She blinked a few times as she noticed that her security camera was showing one of the local orphanage workers, and the orphanage worker was holding a small woven basket with a blonde baby inside, and was trying to hide the hopeful look on her face as she was showing signs of stress.

Placing the phone down, she got up from her seat, taking the spoon out of her cup of tea and placing it down on the small plate that was holding the cup of tea with a small clinking noise and made her way over to her speaker system, where she pressed a button which would allow her to speak with the person outside her door.

"Hello, what can I help you with this morning?" She asked, trying her best to not sound too rude or allowing any signs of her morning voice to be heard.

_"Oh, uh, it's Jill, from the local orphanage, and I was wondering if I could borrow some of your time."_

Raising a dainty eyebrow at the obvious nervousness heard in her voice and how young it sounded, even over the electronic speaker system, Oleana decided that it was probably the first time that the orphanage worker was in the premises of a rich persons home.

"Alright, I will be there in a moment." With that, she pushed the button again, turning off the speaker system.

Glancing down at her current state of dress, she decided that it would be best to cover up some more, so she went back to the black leather couch and grabbed another article of clothing, this one being a rather simple dressing gown that was both warm and covered up her body better than what she was currently wearing. Putting it on and tying the robe around herself so it would stay in place, she relished the warmth that it provided, before heading off towards the main entrance of her rather luxurious home.

As she made her way through the main hallway, that was as clean as ever, with high quality floors that were made with marble, along the walls having a calming baby blue wallpaper, with pictures of various Pokemon and landscapes being hung up on hooks, giving it some more flair than normal, her mind was coming up with some things as to why an orphanage worker was at her doorstep.

However, as she thought more and more about it, she eventually came to a conclusion that she was trying to get herself to adopt a child, which she wouldn't want. Don't get her wrong, she loved babies and children, with them having the innocence and not having any burdens of the world placed down on them, however, she just wasn't ready for one yet, it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want one, she just didn't know HOW to be a mother to a child.

So now, she was coming up with reasonable excuses to turn down the baby, while trying to not sound rude or judgemental to the orphanage worker, and since the baby was still so young, she didn't have to worry about breaking his or her heart.

The baby would most likely never remember this meeting as he or she grew up.

Coming to a halt before she crashed into the front door - as she had once before - she blinked away those thoughts and put on her best social face.

Let it be known that Oleana wasn't all that great when it came to socialising with new people.

Placing a hand on the shiny silver door handle, she took a small breath before opening the door, wincing momentarily as the sunlight entered her eyes, quickly getting over the light change, she placed her attention towards the person who was standing in front of the door, and she winced internally as she saw the hopeful look on the workers face in person.

It was very hard to ignore, especially when it came from someone so young.

The orphanage worker was wearing the normal uniform of the local orphanage, one that looked bright and cheerful to keep the attitude and mentally of the place at a high level. It wasn't form fitting but it wasn't too loose either. The worker stood at about 5'6 and had light brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, with one bang framing her cheek, making her doe brown eyes pop out more, she could tell she was in the mid teens or late teens, as she still had some baby fat on her cheeks, along with a few pimples on her nose and around her lower lip.

"Yes?" Oleana inquired, crossing her arms over her modest chest, staring directly at the orphanage worker, trying her best to not look at the baby.

"Uhm, good morning, sorry to wake you." Jill murmured out, an embarrassed flush on her cheeks as she did so, looking back up and trying to meet Oleana's gaze, she continued, "Uhm, I was wondering if you want to adopt this baby, he is a few months old and is starting to grow his first teeth." She spoke out.

Oleana blinked a few times, while she was expecting it, she didn't think that Jill would be that blunt about it, "Why? Isn't there others that can adopt him?" She asked, still not looking at the baby in the basket.

Chuckling nervously, Jill's entire body language shifted, to one that was filled with confusion, "Well, everyone else who I have tried over the week has reacted negatively to him as soon as they come into contact with him." She revealed, much to the confusion of Oleana, who had no idea why that would happen, however, sensing the confusion at the older women, she continued, "We also can't keep him in the orphanage, the government has stopped funding us and we are struggling to keep the building running and keeping the children fed, we are starting with the younger children as that would keep a lot of pressure off of us." She also revealed to the older blonde woman.

Once Oleana heard that, she frowned, not liking how the government decided to pull the funding to keep the orphanage running, maybe it was because of the fact it wasn't a fully 'licensed' orphanage, but it was still an orphanage, one that made sure to keep some members of the future safe, sheltered and fed.

Sighing to herself, she decided to answer the young girl in front of her, "Let me see and hold the baby."

Jill nervously placed the basket down and picked up the rather chubby baby up from his blankets and handed him to Oleana, who accepted him in open arms, although, she wasn't holding him correctly, it wasn't that off, but it still wasn't the correct way to hold the baby.

Seeing this, Jill got over her bout of nerves and moved Oleana's arms into a better position, moving her arm that was under the baby and placing it so that the baby was leaning on her arm, with her hand supporting his head, "Here, you need to support his neck, and your lower arm needs to support his back and weight." She stated, only going as far to move the hand closest to her.

Oleana nodded at that, before gently shifting her other arm into the correct position, and once she did, she already felt that it was much more easier than what she was before, maybe because she evened out the weight distribution.

It didn't look like it, but he was a very heavy baby.

As Oleana brought her gaze down towards the baby, she felt her heart skip a beat at the sheer cuteness of him.

His chubby little cheeks were puffed out slightly, and she could see the odd markings on either cheek, and she had to repress an urge to rub them. His skin was peach colored, even if he wasn't in the sun a lot. He must have got the skin color from one of his parents. He was wearing a cute little top that was white in color and had a print of a Scorbunny on it, he was also wearing some tiny blue shorts. He was barefoot, so he was wriggling around a bit once the chilly breeze hit him.

All in all, he was adorable, and she didn't understand why others reacted negatively to him once they came in contact with him, for her, she was reacting the opposite, like she didn't want to let go of the sweet little thing. She wanted to protect him from the big, bad world and all of its negativity.

What she didn't know, was that she was actually smiling a motherly smile and was starting to exude an aura of maternal love onto the baby, something that orphanage worker saw and smiled, knowing that she finally found someone that could look after the kid.

"So... will you adopt him?" Jill asked, not even attempting to hide the hopeful undertone in her voice. She was becoming rather down in the dumps that people were becoming so negative towards the small blonde baby, every other toddler or baby they had managed to put into a family, and she didn't even know why that this baby couldn't.

Maybe it was the deities above that were making thier choices known, not allowing the baby to be adopted by anyone, they had to be perfect.

If that was the case, maybe this lady was the one who was meant to adopt Naruto.

"Huh? Oh..." Oleana was snapped out of her thoughts about the cute little baby in her arms as she heard that question, looking back up towards Jill, she saw the pleading expression on her face, it was probably against the law to try and convince someone to adopt a baby like this, but from what she heard, the orphanage was getting desperate at this point, running out of supplies and time while trying to find homes for the kids involved in the orphanage.

Looking down at the blonde baby, she suddenly stopped and it seemed like the world around her came to a screeching halt.

Looking back at her were the most beautiful blue eyes that she ever saw. Looking at her with childish innocence, with absolutely nothing tainting him either mentally or spiritually. It was like she was staring into the captivating ocean that was nearby and out of her bedroom window back in her home.

Now that she was locked in the gaze of the small and adorable baby, her heart was breaking out of its cold exterior and it felt like the walls that she placed up around it was crashing down, all from one look at the small baby. It didn't help that the baby was reaching up to her, like he was trying to gain the attention of his mother, and tried to smile, although, it really wasn't a smile, it was more of a gummy smile, but she could see a few teeth starting to exit the gums.

"Fine." She finally relented, before she brought the baby up closer to her face and she smoosed her cheek against his marked ones, eliciting a small giggle from the baby, "What do I need to do?" She asked, knowing that she couldn't turn back now and she was now in this, she needed to not only provide to herself, but try and get the best possible upbringing for the child she would now call her own.

It was going to be weird. She was now a mother, and now people will start treating her like one for the next few months.

Jill gave the brightest smile that she has ever seen, before she quickly scrambled through the basket once more and pulling out a few pieces of paperwork, along with a certificate - which would most likely be an adoption certificate - "All you need to do, is sign here, and read through the other pieces of paperwork and sign where appropriate, and we will take care of the rest." She said brightly, the sheer amount of relief that was in her voice was palpable.

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, Oleana handed the baby boy back over towards the caretaker, trying to ignore the deep panging in her chest as she did so, and quickly skimmed through the paperwork - since she was so used to skim reading, she was able to pick up on the important information quickly - and signed her name along the dotted line, before doing the same with the other pieces of paperwork.

As she finally came to the certificate, she was able to find out the boys name, along with other key information that he had currently, _'Naruto, huh, thats a nice name.'_ She thought to herself, it was a shame that she didn't have a last name that the boy could have, and it also seemed like he didn't have a last name either. As she quickly read through the other information that was presented on the certificate, she was able to see that his birthday was on October tenth, a few days before her own, that he weighed nearly six and a half kilograms, and that he also had a B blood type, in case anything happened and he needed that sort of medical attention.

Double checking that everything was in order and properly signed, she handed the paperwork back towards the caretaker, and, in return, she was handed little Naruto once more, and as soon as she came into contact with him, she felt at ease once again.

"Thank you so much, I do hope that you both have a great time, just please, treat him well." Jill said, ruffling the small tuft of blonde hair on little Naruto's head before she headed off, either to drop in the paperwork to her boss at the orphanage, or gowing straight to the hospital to get copies of the paperwork.

As Oleana watched the caretaker basically skip off, obviously feeling much more better about the day, she looked back down to the little baby in her hands, and saw that he was fast asleep and he was clutching at her robes in order to be as close as possible to her during his sleep.

Placing a small kiss upon his forehead, she smiled lightly, before bending down and grabbing the woven basket which had his bright blue blanket and a red fox plush in it, "Well... welcome home, Naruto. I promise I will try and be the best mama possible." She cooed out to the little baby- no, her new son in her arms.

Now, she only had a few problems that she needed to sort out, one of them was babyproofing her house and making sure that anything harmful is well out of the reach of her new son. Another one was that she needed to get the neccessary supplies for a growing baby and child, then, she needed to know how to actually be a good mother... maybe she could use the internet to find that one out.

All she knew was that her life was changing, and probably for the better.

**END CHAPTER**

****

****

**Oleana is currently 22 years old as of this chapter, and will age accordingly to Naruto's age. So, if he is eight, she will be 30 years old and so on, and please tell me what you thought about this chapter, anything is appreciated and could help me improve my works in the future.**

**This is part 1 of 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, however, I am here now to complete this little cross-post. Once again, you can find me on ff.net under the pen name; FestiveBoi.
> 
> I won't be cross-posting everything, only stuff that I believe that can benefit off it.

**Chapter 2**

As Oleana laid to rest in her bed following another eventful and rather stressful day, dressed in her nightwear, she pulled the quilt up and placed it just below her collar bone, allowing her body to soak in the warmth, yet not risking herself to become uncomfortable or overheated.

It was mostly silent in the room as she stared up at the ceiling, the only real sounds in the room were the small hums that were coming from her power-efficient ceiling fan, it wasn't on a high setting, it was set so it was comfortable with the amount of cool air that it was placing throughout the room. Also joining in on the slight noise of the fan was the sound of her own breathing, which was a little more raggard than usual - mostly due to the toddler that she was now taking care of.

Speaking of the toddler, Naruto was sleeping in a small cot beside her queen sized bed, she would have him sleep with her during the night, but she didn't want to risk him falling off the bed during the night and injuring himself. She would never forgive herself if she allowed that to happen.

It had been a rather chaotic couple of months since she first adopted Naruto - her skills were slowly being developed by letting her instincts guide her... along with internet guides on how to be the best and perfect mother.

However, she could say that she didn't regret it, not a single bit. The next time she could, she made her way down to the local orphanage, and personally dontated her own money to keep it operating, and possibly recieve the upgrades that it needed or deserved, even placing a little extra down for more luxuries and other wants that the children of the orphanage might want or need.

Thus, she became an 'owner' of sort for the local orphanage after donating a large sum of money into it. Sure, it wouldn't give her any profit in return for her investment, but it would ensure that the kids unfortunate enough to be placed in the orphanage would have a fair shot in life, in academics and even enjoying the simple things that other children with famalies would have.

To her, that meant more than enough, knowing that she brought smiles to other kids, even if they didn't recognise her in the future, and adopting little Naruto melted her cold exterior - as most her knew her would say after seeing how she was with Naruto. To her, he brought more color into her world and allowed her to experience new things, some things that she possibly couldn't do, and he just brought more joy to her world, allowing herself to slip out of her normally serious and timely persona and into something more like someone who was carefree.

It just made her all the more determined to make him happy and safe from all the monstrosities and dangers of the world they live in.

Yet, despite him bringing more color and joy to her world, it also brought some other challenges, one example was actually raising a toddler, she went to little get-togethers with the other mothers of Hulberry city, and they simply talked about some things or worries they had, and if possible, gain some advice from the other mothers in the group.

However, she was also surprised to hear that despite Naruto being only a few months old, he didn't make that much noise. Sure, he cried when he was hurt or he was upset at something or when he made a mess in his diaper, but other than that, he didn't really cry that much, maybe if she left the room too long and he wanted his mother back.

He slept soundly during the night, rarely waking up, which she heard was extremely rare for a baby or toddler, as that was one of the things that most parents were fearing the most; all of the sleepless nights or near sleepless nights due to the baby crying.

The reason why his cot was in her room was because the baby monitoring system that Oleana bought was basically useless, and one night when she came back from using the bathroom and checked what was happening, she honestly thought that Naruto had died during the night, because he was so silent and basically unmoving. So, she got rid of the baby monitoring system and gave it away to one of the new mothers in the small group - for free, mind you, she didn't want to sell it for a price, as she know knew how hard it was to balance wages and pay checks with a baby in the house.

The only times that he seriously had a meltdown was when Oleana hired a babysitter for a few days while she had to help Rose with something. While she hired a female babysitter who was used to dealing with toddlers, what she saw when she came back still surprised her.

**FLASHBACK**

_As Oleana arrived back into the premise of her home, she instantly felt at ease. Just the fact that she was home was something like a weight dropping off her shoulders, where she would have some peace for a while, as well as being back with her sweet little Naruto, who she had grown extremely attached to over the time since she had adopted him._

__

__

__

__

_They say that people get homesick when they are far away from home, she, however, had no such thing. She suffered through something worse when she needed to go away for a period of time away from Naruto. She called it 'Naruto Sickness', in this state, she became more irritable to others, and she was constantly on her phone looking at the many photos that she had taken of Naruto, either in his cute pajamas that she bought him, or even when he was acting cute, such as the photo she had of him where he was asleep in his cot, with him holding his plush against his cheek as he used it like a pillow._

__

__

_She had even set that one as her wallpaper, and she stared at it whenever she was falling stressed or even irritated - which happened far too often when working with Rose then she would appreciate._

_Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, she made her way up the walking path, which was a small path that was made of cobblestone and was surrounded by a small bed of flowers on either side, all varying in colors._

_Either the babysitter or Naruto - who was at the stage of crawling and being ever-so curious at his young age - must have spotted her, as basically as soon as she came to a halt just before the door, it was opened up, revealing the baby sitter who she hired for quiet a bit of many for the days she was gone - making sure to leave notes and set intsructions when it came to looking after Naruto, one of them being that he was meant to be checked on each night as he was a silent sleeper._

_Nearly double taking at the babysitters body language, which basically screamed out relief that she was back, and she was holding Naruto in her hands - although, she was struggling due to his excitement as seeing his mother again after so long._

_"What happened?" Oleana couldn't help but ask, as she took in the raggard and worn out babysitter._

_Her hair, when she first saw the babysitter was neartly done in a ponytail, not a single strand of hair looked out of place, now, however, it looked like it hadn't been properly done and strands of hair were everywhere, almost like she was suffering from constant bed hair. She had large and dark bags under her eyes, signifying she had very little sleep, even her hazel eyes were dull, definately missing the shine to them when Oleana first saw her._

_Her clothing also looked to be messy, with looked what to be like food stains splattered and soaked into the fabric itself, there were crinkles and creases in the shirts, meaning that she hadn't had the chance to either clean the items of clothing or iron them._

_"He was... challenging to handle for the time you were away." The babysitter said after a moment of contemplating the words to be said towards the mother, "He cried at night, and only went to sleep when he was too tired to continue cry. It was hard to wash him or clean him, and feeding him was a nightmare, with him spitting out the soft food back onto me, as you can see." She finished, gesturing to the mess on her clothes with her free hand._

_Blinking owlishly in shock from what the babysitter said, Oleana turned her confused gaze towards her sweet little baby, that didn't sound like Naruto at all, in fact, it almost sounded like she babysat another baby. There was no way her little angel was that different without her around, "I... see." Oleana managed to finally speak out, still unsure about the information that Naruto was that sort of menace to anyone._

_Deep within her mind, however, she was cooing in delight at Naruto being like that to anyone else, and acted like the perfect angel to her. It just meant that she meant the world to him, and he wouldn't want anyone else in his life._

_Sadly, it will be that deep down thought that would lead future events._

_"Sorry, he normally doesn't act like that." Oleana apologised, before taking her wallet out of her purse and pulling out some notes, counting six out of the small stack she took out, she offered it to the babysitter, who was looking surprised at that, "Here, take this. Think of it as a better apology, so you can get new clothes or something like that." She said, gesturing with her eyes for her to take the offered money._

_"Oh, no, I can't do that. I'm paid to look after kids... I can't accept this." The babysitter denied, not wanting to sound rude to the display of generosity she was being shown by the mother of the adorable, yet unruly child._

_"Please, I insist." Oleana stated, basically shoving the money in the free hand of the babysitter, before she swiftly managed to grab, Naruto, who was looking at her with rather large puppy eyes at the fact he was being ignored by his mother, "Sorry, baby. I have you now." She cooed out softly, rubbing her cheek on his, eliciting a small gurgle of happiness from him._

_She had a gut feeling that he would be close to saying his first words soon, and she wanted to be present when that happened, she didn't care if she had to cancel any important meetings with Rose or her friends._

_However, she felt anger swell up inside her, and at that point, her gaze turned rather fierce as she basically looked like an angry mama bear protecting her cub, "What happened?" She asked, gestuing at the bandage that her poor little baby had around his arm, which was concealed under his sleeve, however, when he kicked around in her grip, she was able to spot it, as the sleeve had rolled up a fraction._

_The babysitter, confused about the sudden and rapid change of demeanor and mood of the mother, looked to where she was gesturing, and felt a bead of sweat form on her brow and breathing seemed to become harder as an unseen force was felt by her. Gulping lightly, she answered in a rather meek voice, "I... uh... after coming out of the bathroom, I saw him fall down the stairs." Bringing her gaze up towards the mother, she nearly had a heart attack at what she saw._

_To her, surrounding Oleana's body was a fierce aura, it also seemed like her eyes were glowing in rage, "Why..." Oleana began, before taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, it was difficult, but she managed to do it, "Didn't you bring him in with you? That way, he was in your sight at all times, like the intructions I left you said." She added, emphasising the way she said 'All times' to the woman._

_"It was inappropriate." She managed to mutter out meekly, she felt like she wanted to run and escape, but she couldn't do that until she got the go ahead from the mother, "Plus, it would have been unsanitary." She added on, hoping to have her reasoning would calm down the mother._

_"So? I bring him in with me all the time, he stays where I place him. Didn't you see the mat rolled underneath the sink?" Oleana questioned the woman rather harshly, almost like she was offended at the previous statement that the babysitter said._

_She always brought Naruto into the bathroom with her, whenever she was going to have a shower, whenever she went to the toilet to do her business, she would always place him on a cute little blue mat she got, so he wouldn't be sitting on the bathroom tiles, not only did she wash it thoroughly after every use, but it also kept her precious little baby from being uncomfortable on the tiles._

_Those bastards could get very cold on uncovered skin. She couldn't imagine what it would be like on more sensitive skin, much like a toddlers or babies skin would be._

_"No?" She stated, not at all having remembered seeing a blue mat in the bathroom. She started to get a feeling that this woman was either deranged, or had memory problems. She hoped it was the latter option and not the former one._

_"Leave..." Oleana muttered, barely audible for anyone._

_"Pardon?" The babysitter questioned, having heard something, but was unable to know what it was._

_"I said 'Leave'! Take the money and leave." Oleana stated, her voice low and ferocious, never before had Oleana felt this mad towards someone before, not even when she was dealing with Rose's annoying remarks and attitude._

_The babysitter nodded her head, almost looking like she shat herself, and quickly ran, not even bothering to look back as she did so. She had her things in her car from this morning when she was preparing to leave, and she didn't need to be told twice to leave by a crazy lady._

_As Oleana watched the babysitter run until she was out of sight, she softened her gaze and looked towards Naruto, who was looking at her with confusion clear in his eyes and his head tilted slightly, which was absolutely adorable in her opinion, "Don't worry baby. Just mama getting rid of a bad person." She cooed, booping Naruto on the nose, before kissing his forehead, "Now, let's make sure you are fine and well fed."_

**FLASHBACK END**

As Oleana remembered what she found on her sweet little baby, was in fact a rather serious injury, considering that he was only a few months old and had only just started crawling before she left to help Rose with his project.

When she had gone to the hospital a few hours later as she saw Naruto struggle to even put pressure on his arm, she immediately became worried, so doing what was right, she brought him to the local childrens hospital, where she was eventually given the news by the nurse that was looking over Naruto.

He had dislocated his shoulder from the fall.

That made her mad, when she asked if he had come in regarding that within the past couple of days, the nurse checked the records on the computer system, but that came up as a negative, meaning that the babysitter thought that it was only a small fall and he bruised his arm. That was not the case, instead of it being a bruised arm, it was in fact a dislocated shoulder, that had yet to be properly popped back in place.

She still shivered as she watched the nurse pop his tiny shoulder back in place with extreme care. Hearing him cry out in pain was very hard for her to do, especially when she was the one holding him still so the nurse could do the simple procedure.

To make up for it, she spoiled him rotten when she got home, always cuddling and kissing him and even making him his favorite wet food for the next few days in an apology.

Seeing him with a small cast on, preventing him from moving his arm too much while the shoulder and surrounding area healed was very hard for her. It basically stopped his mode of transportation and how he could follow her. So she had to carry him around once again - don't get her wrong, she loved it, but she would have thought that Naruto would love to crawl after her.

After that experience with a babysitter, she hadn't bothered to call in another one when she needed to be with Rose and his final plans for his new company that was in the final processes of development before being built.

As Oleana was really distrustful in the services that the babysitters provided, as the prior babysitter left a horrible taste in her mouth even to this day, she decided that she would be taking Naruto around with her when she was called for something, be it work related or traveling around the region to meet up with Rose in whatever city he found himself in.

Meaning that she had to buy the perfect pram, one that would be easy to push around and one that would be comfortable for Naruto to be seated in for long periods of time.

The amount of looks she got as she brought in her child to work or around the region didn't bother her. Hearing his small giggles and seeing his smile - as he now had three teeth coming through - was enough for her, and enough of an incentive to continue doing what she did, even if others told her that it was risky to do.

They didn't know her, they didn't know Naruto personally. Only she did, so, she knew what was best by default.

Shaking her head from those thoughts, she took one more glance at Naruto within his cot, sleeping soundly and clutching at the little red fox plush he had in his sleep. It was enough to make her smile, before she finally closed her eyes to allow sleep claim her.

Things would change within the next couple of years when it comes to Oleana and Naruto, and only time will tell to know how it affected them.

**xXx**

It was the day of Naruto's fourth birthday, and during his time growing up from a little toddler to a small kid, Oleana had the pleasures of seeing and hearing many things.

When he was just eight months of age, he finally said his first words, and of course, she was there to hear it for the first time, and when she first heard it, she got her phone out to record it, along with asking him to say the word again. Once he did, the video ended within the midst of Oleana squealing in delight. As the video ended, Oleana scooped Naruto up and smothered him in kisses and praised him greatly, telling him that he was such a smart and beautiful boy.

As he hit around ten months of age, his baby teeth had finally filled in, so he was no longer at the teething stage and he was no longer in pain due to his teeth pushing out of his gums. Now, he had the most beautiful smile that Oleana has ever seen from a child. Mind you, she was probably very bias in everything that was regarding Naruto.

When he was shy of just a year old, he was starting to walk on his own legs. Mind you, his steps were very shaky and wobbly. He could make about one and a half steps before falling back down into a crawling position, but the small laughs and giggles that would escape his mouth in happiness was all the more greater to Oleana, who recorded small videos of him walking and sending them to her trusted friends, who would then coo in delight in reply to the videos that she sent.

It went on for more and more from there as time went on. Now, he could place together small sentences together, as well as walk for a short amount of time before his legs gave out, still not use to carrying his weight without the support of his arms on the floor as well.

Speaking of his arm, when he dislocated it during the time his babysitter was looking after him, it made her relieved that no long term damage was done. As, she found out that if a baby has a dislocation or break in his bones when he is young, it could cause some issues regarding the bone and muscle around the area of the injury. Thankfully, she was lucky and that didn't happen to Naruto.

"Mommy!" Was the exciteable shout, rather high pitched for a boy, but, that was to be expected as he was no where close to puberty or his voice box was used to his voice. He would grow into it soon enough with more lessons.

Opening her eyes, she was met face to face with her little precious Naruto, or as she affectionately calls him; 'Her little Maelstrom'. She took the time and effort to find out what his name meant, while she did find a rather amusing one, she found that Maelstrom just sounded so much better than the other meanings she saw.

Taking in Naruto's appearance, he still had plenty of baby fat around his marked cheeks - something she still couldn't figure out how they came to be on him - along with his blue eyes shining in childish glee and innocence, something she tried to protect to the best of her abilities when she took him with her to work functions or meetings. His hair was rather messy, but in a good sort of way with it growing out slightly and spiking in everyway possible.

She tried to fix it, but that was a mistake, as everytime she tried, it just seemed to become even messier than before.

His frame was still filling in, he had some muscles that he liked to show off every now and again, but she was just thinking that it was amazement with how his body was changing everyday.

He was also wearing his sleepwear still, which now consisted of an brownish-orange onesie that had a hood, and when the hood was pulled up, it looked like a Nickit outfit, which, in her opinion suited him rather well, considering he had the whisker-like markings on his cheeks, along with having a pouty face that looked similar to a vulpine breed of Pokemon.

As his personality was starting to form and shine through, she also found out that he was rather mischievious when it came to certain things, he also liked seeing people be pranked as well - as one night she heard the TV turn on and the volume was still rather high, so she could hear it in her room, and when she went down to see what had happened, she saw Naruto watching something that wasn't meant for someone his age, a pranking channel that didn't bleep out the crass language being thrown around.

However, there still wasn't a dull day around when Naruto was close by, and that was basically always.

Naruto was always in the sight of Oleana, and Naruto made sure that his mother was always in his sight, he was so attached to his mother that he even went into the bathroom with her, always talking to her with childish innocence even when she was on the toilet or in the shower.

Although, that didn't mean that she didn't get extremely embarrassed when he would watch her dry herself after getting out of the shower, even when asking him to turn around to be polite. He never did, so he always saw everything, although, he wasn't a pervert or anything of the sort, he just had this childish fascination when it came to her.

Somewhere deep down within her mind, where she locked away any thoughts that were less than pure were screaming with glee at having his attention on her body despite his extremely young age, something which she could get in a lot of trouble for if it was found out.

Shaking her head clear of those thoughts once again, she started to sit up on her bed, but she was unfortunately knocked back down again by the every exciteable two year old jumping on the bed with reckless abandon.

The knock wasn't all that hard, but considering it was early in the morning and her muscles were still asleep, it made it an easy task, "Mommy! Guess what day it is!"

Deciding to joke around with him, Oleana placed a finger upon her chin in a mock thought and hummed in thought, "I don't know. Is it Christmas?" She jokingly questioned. Of course she knew what day it was, it was just funny to see Naruto's reaction to it.

Naruto puffed his cheeks out in a pout, which made his cheeks look even chubbier then they actually were, his eyes were brimming with fake crocodile tears as he looked at his mother with a betrayed expression on his pouty face, "No, mommy, that is ages away." He stated with all the aggression and annoyance a four year old could muster, before he looked back at her, his expression changing rapidly, "It's my birthday!" He cheered, tackling his mother into a hug, "That means that I can finally open my presents!"

Smiling lightly at her son and his adorable antics, Oleana tilted her head ever so slightly so she could look at the alarm clock that was on her bedside table - a little gift in which she cherished, as it was a gift that Naruto bought for her a year ago - and the time read that it was still early in the morning, _'5:30... doesn't he know that a full night sleep is important?'_ Oleana mentally deadpanned.

While she might have been a rather fun and loving mother, that spoiled Naruto rotten sometimes and smothered him with all of her love and attention, she was still strict when it came to teaching him important lessons, one of which was eating healthy with two fruits and five vegetables a day - sadly, he was still rather picky about his greens - and another one was that he needed seven to nine hours of sleep per night to grow into a strong and healthy boy.

The last part shouldn't be a problem, as she tucked him into bed at 7pm and he normally woke up in the early hours of the morning, however, just last night when she was walking to the bathroom, she stumbled upon Naruto watching a movie at 10pm, and who knows what time he went to bed after she gave her one and only warning to him.

"Alright, baby. Just let mommy get up, then we will get your presents." Oleana said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

Nodding his head at that, Naruto all but jumped from his position, which sadly caused Oleana to grunt in pain as she felt the shock travel through her gut at the sudden movement.

Seeing that Naruto was shuffling around on the floor next to her bed, she pulled open her bedside table drawer and pulled out a pokeball before opening it, engulfing a small area with a bright flash of light.

As the light died down, it was revealed that Oleana had sent out one of her Pokemon, however, the Pokemon that she sent out was the wrong one, as was seen by the widening of her eyes.

"Pretty." Naruto muttered out in an almost trance-like state of his pupils dilated and his eyes dulled in color a bit after sniffing the air for a few seconds.

All that was heard was a rather seductive hissing sound before a purple blur grabbed Naruto and bolted out of the room, with the blur dragging Naruto behind it.

"No! Salazzle, get back here!" Oleana called out in mild panic, mentally slapping herself for not checking the simple pattern on her pokeball to allow her to know which Pokemon was which that she was going to send out.

She was meant to send out Tsareena, not the seductress of her team.

She just wanted her Naruto away from her Salazzle, whose species are known to be rather... raunchy and rather manipulative.

This was Naruto's first encounter with a Salazzle, and she had only introduced him to her own Pokemon team recently when he was old enough, as her team were rather battle hungry, barring Tsareena who know adored Naruto and basically smothered him in her Pokemon love.

That also irked Oleana greatly. Only she could smother Naruto in that much love.

Shaking her head away from those thoughts, she quickly manuevered herself out of the bed and making a mess out of her quilt which somehow tangled itself with her body, she fell to the floor with a small thump, groaning in pain, she quickly got up and brushed herself off before grabbing Salazzle's pokeball and then started running out of the room and try and chase after the rogue Salazzle, not even bothering to change out of her nightware which was rather revealing and mostly made of satin-lace, and didn't even fix up her rather bad case of bed hair.

**xXx**

Coming to a screeching halt, Oleana quickly straightened herself up and tried to regulate her breathing once more, while wiping some of the sweat coming off of her body using the sleeve of her nightware top, and the sight that she was met with amused her, but also irked her greatly.

She saw that her Salazzle was basically coddling Naruto on the comfortable and soft cushioned couch - which looked odd because Salazzle is a Pokemon that produces pheromones that basically alter the mindset and even control or restrict the freedom of males, and also due to the fact that she was a massive Poison and Fire type lizard.

Speaking of Salazzle, it is a dark gray Pokémon resembling a salamander or lizard. Its thin body has a purple underside with several wavy, dark pink markings: a U-shaped marking with two additional lines inside on its chest and one on each hip resembling wisps of smoke. The dark gray on its head and neck extends slightly onto its chest in a V-shape. It has a slender head with purple, almond-shaped eyes with slit pupils and two fang-like projections on each side of its lower jaw. There are two thin, wavy growths on its back at the base of its tail, which is whip-like with a dark pink underside. Its hands and feet each have five long, thin digits.

"Salazzle, return!" Oleana commanded, holding out the pokeball that belonged to Salazzle, which shot a thin, red beam of light that engulfed the toxic lizard before it returned to its pokeball, in which it was quickly placed on the small table that was located in the hallway just before the entranceway to the room that Naruto was in.

"Uh... huh?" Naruto muttered out, his pupils expanded and his eyes becoming brighter as the weird stench in the air finally disappeared. Looking around, he had a confused expression on his face as he tried to remember how he got in this room. Wasn't he just inside his mothers room?

"Naruto, my poor little boy." Oleana murmurred out, which caught Naruto's attention as his head whipped to where he heard his mothers voice coming from.

"Mommy!" Naruto called out, hoping down from the couch he found himself on and crashed into her body, engulfing her in a tight hug, "H-how did I get here?"

She could barely here the question due to his voice being muffled slightly by her clothing, but she could hear the fear in his voice as he did blank out when Salazzle got her pheromones off, and to suddenly be pulled away from the source and find himself in a place he didn't remember being, he had a right to be scared, "Sorry, baby. Mommy allowed the wrong Pokemon out. It won't happen again." She whispered softly to him, ruffling his hair slightly to try and calm him down.

Seeing him pull away and wiping a few stray tears from his eyes from the experience, Oleana suddenly crouched down and gently grabbed his shoulders, "Baby, look at me." She gently said, gently rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders to help relax him further, seeing his blue eyes brimming with unshed tears nearly made her heart break for her little mistake, but she put those thoughts away before she gained a small smile on her face, "How about I give you a present to make it up to you?" She questioned, her eyes shining in mirth.

The unshed tears in his eyes all but vanished and his downtrodden and sad mood basically evaporated as he looked up to his mother with a expression of pure joy and happiness, "Yes, please!" He excitedly said basically vibrating from excitement and wonder what he was going to get.

Smiling lightly, Oleana booped Naruto on the tip of his nose gently, "Alright, wait right here. I'll be back with one of your presents." She said, before standing back up and vanishing past the doorway.

Naruto obediently complied with his mothers request, once again showing how much he loves his mother by once again doing what he was told, never before had he ignored a request from her, as the thought of her being happy made it better for him.

He could still remember one time that his mother left to do something, leaving him under the care of Tsareena, who was really smothering to him - almost like a second mother to him - and when his mother returned, she didn't look all that happy and looked upset about something, and with him being the curious child, he went up to his mother, hugged her and asked what was wrong.

The reply that he got was that her friend wasn't listening to her and went against her advice and requests.

Ever since then, he had vowed to himself as a childish promise to always listen to his mother, so he could always see her happy and not upset. He didn't like it when his mother was upset, because then he felt upset and a little angered at whoever made his mother upset.

"Naruto."

Hearing his mothers voice again, he snapped his attention back to her, his eyes filled with childish wonder and intrique at the object she was holding.

He knew what it was, he had seen them many times before. It was a pokeball, but the thing was he didn't know if it was already used or not.

Watching as his mother came closer to him, before crouching down once again so she could be closer to his height - which was still nowhere close, but he was still growing, barely coming up to her thighs when she was standing full height - she extended the hand that was holding the pokeball towards him, "This is one of your gifts, for being such a sweet and caring boy." Was all she said before placing down into Naruto's own two hands.

Looking down at the pokeball in his hands, he felt his heart rate skyrocket as thoughts of what could be inside the singular pokeball filled his little mind. He looked up to his mother once more, almost asking the question with his eyes alone.

"Go on, open it." She gently chided him.

Closing his eyes and remembering one of the lines that the older people said on the television when he watched the pokemon battles, "Pokeball, go!" He yelled out, throwing the pokeball into the air with all of his might, his nerves getting higher and higher with each passing second.

A sudden bright light and popping noise filled the air as the pokeball opened and a small beam of light descended upon the ground, before eventually taking a shape of a Pokemon.

He held his breath as he waited for the light to die down and see what was in the pokeball, however, he then heard an odd noise before he could even see what the Pokemon was. It almost sounded like a mixture of a purr and a bark.

As the light finally died down and the Pokemon was fully revealed to him, he couldn't help but smile. His smile being so bright and large that it looked like it could split his face.

The Pokemon was an orange-maroon fox-like Pokémon with a slender body and a large head relative to its body size. It has long, black ears, white spots on its head that resemble eyebrows, and small dots around its eyes that gives the appearance of tears and mask-like markings around its yellow eyes. It also has tufts of furs on both sides of its head. It has a white belly and chest, its feet are black, and its tail is long with a black tip resembling a sack.

"Kit?" It seemed to question, its large black ears drooping a little as it titled its head and looked around the room it was in.

"Woah! It's a Nickit!" Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the Pokemon in front of him, he always had a thing for anything fox-like, yet he didn't know why. It was shown by his onesie that he was currently wearing, along with him having fox Pokemon themed blanket covers and even posters that he had around his room - although he didn't use it much as he preferred to sleep close to his mother.

"I hope you like it, I caught it just for you, and it also happens to be female." Oleana said, moving slowly as to not scare away the little fox Pokemon and gently scratched behind its ears, getting a purr from the Pokemon.

"Thank you!" Naruto yelled out, although at a relatively softer volume as to not irritate the ears of his new Pokemon buddy, and brought them both into the largest hug he could muster.

"Kit!" The Nickit cried out suddenly from the sudden movement done by Naruto, before melting into the hug and starting purring with much more strength, causing small ticklish vibrations to run up both Naruto's and Oleana's arms.

"Don't worry about it. Anything for my sweet little boy." Oleana said, kissing Naruto on top of his head before she too melted into the embrace that her child was giving her, "Now, we still have some presents to get through, but we need to have some breakfast first." Oleana said, getting out of the hug, "Now, we also need to go over some ground rules when it comes to taking care of Nickit, alright?" Oleana stated, giving a certain look to Naruto which meant he needed to pay attention or suffer some consequences.

"Yes, mom!" Naruto said, closing his eyes and giving an absolute beaming smile towards her.

"Kit!"

Nodding her head at that, Oleana decided to cook Naruto's favorite breakfast, just to spoil him even more on his special day, "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

Without missing a beat, Naruto replied, "Waffles with ice-cream!"

Sighing to herself, she would rather not have ice-cream at six in the morning, but she shrugged it off, it was her beautiful baby boys birthday so she could let something a little unhealthy go by for now.

"Come on then, do you want to help me?" She asked, knowing that Naruto wanted to help her in the kitchen, but she didn't trust herself to allow him near anything that could hurt him, especially the oven. She nearly already had a close call with that, so she wouldn't allow him in the kitchen, but he could help set up the dining room table.

"Mhm!" He hummed out, gently picking up his new Pokemon carefully and walking with her in his arms, with the little fox Pokemon looking a little dazed as it was able to experience life at a new height for the first time in its small life.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, this one is super light-hearted, so nothing too lewd in this, and definately no lemons in this either, this is going to be a story that is a young Naruto being sheltered by his mother and smothered with love by some of her Pokemon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the final part of this little story. Please check out my ff.net profile; FestiveBoi, to see more stories from me there. Not every single of my stories will be posted on here, only the ones that I will think will have more benefit for it.

**Chapter 3**

"As the legend comes to an end, it is rumored by many that both guardians of the Galar region vanished. However, most still believe that they are waiting for when they find the one meant for them."

Blinking away the stray thoughts and imaginations that entered his mind, Naruto gently shook his head away from those thoughts, before glancing upwards at one of his many tutors that was hired to teach him after his mother pulled him out of both the local public in Hulberry and even the private school that was located in Motostoke.

His tutor was someone who looked to be around his late fourties or early fiftees, with a receeding hairline and small strands of black hair on top of his head to go with his black eyes and rather untidy beard that travelled down to his neck. He stood with a slight hunch and seemed to be at an average height of around 5'7 and his frame told Naruto that he was healthy, but he was no fitness fanatic. He did find it odd with his choice of clothing, which was a grayish-blue button up shirt that was neatly done up, had black dress pants and black shoes that seemed recently polished, along with a small blue tie with gray lines running horizontally down the fabric.

As Naruto paid more attention his posture, he noticed that he seemed to be letting loose some sweat for some odd reason. It wasn't like it was hot in the study room they were in, it was a cool temperature thanks to airconditioning and even the ceiling fan above was spinning slowly to rotate the air around, "Excuse me, sir." Naruto questioned his tutor.

His tutor stopped what he was doing - which was packing up his relatively worn black suitcase from the materials he had taught - and looked at him, his expression changing ever so slightly in fear. Gulping lightly, the man replied, "Y-yes, Naruto?"

His shaky voice and nervous stutter was not lost on Naruto, but he swiftly ignored it. He didn't know why his tutors - all six of them - always became nervous when meeting him, ending the lesson or even allowing him to talk. It had been rather funny at first, but now it was getting on his nerves. Just a tad, "What does it mean by 'They are waiting for when they find the one meant for them?" He questioned, curiosity filling his voice to the brim.

Shrugging his shoulders, the man replied, continuing to pack up his papers and books as he did so, "Nobody knows. It's just a legend past down from generation to generation. It might not even be real, as nobody knows the beasts names, all we have are tapestries, and yet, even they hold lies and scattered truths and no real depiction of said beasts."

Frowning at that, Naruto leant back in his chair, his mind awhirl in thoughts. Why would anyone make a story like this and pass it down for years, but not even know if the beasts in said story were real or not, it just didn't make that much sense, "I see. Thank you, sir." Naruto accepted the story, and he will try to find out a little more on this.

The history of the region was something that he was interested in. Not enough to make a profession out of it, but it was more enjoyable than some of the subjects he was learning.

"Not a problem." The man said with a small nod, feeling a little more relaxed knowing that he had satisfied Naruto's thirst for knowledge. At least he wouldn't say to his mother that he was disappointed. He had to supress a shudder at the thought of that woman, she was like a devil in disguise, and yet the kid, obviously her son, thought that she was an angel and the best thing in the world for him.

How did he not see or even hear the things that she did or said to others. He had only accepted the job because he was genuinely curious that someone so young was interested in the history of the Galar region... and the pay was great, more than enough for him to deal with the scary mother of the child he was tutoring. Seriously, she was paying a tutor more than double what the normal rate was... and she organised six of them for her son.

Looking around the room, he sighed to himself as he saw that the attention of the blonde kid was off of him and he looked to be lost in thought. Looking at the time on his wrist-watch he couldn't help but smile and suddenly more energy filled his body. It was time for his tutoring hours to end and he would get a handsome wad of money doing so, "Well, I best be off kid. Don't want to waste anymore of your time or your mothers time." He quickly said, picking up a small black billycock from the desk and placing it on his balding head, tipping it down lightly he left the room without another word.

Hearing the door close, signifying the man had left the room, Naruto allowed himself to relax his posture a little bit. His mother had always told him that it was important to hold the correct posture at all times, even when in a learning enviroment, saying how it was healthy for the body and all of that, but to him, holding such a stiff and formal posture was hard to do for long periods of time.

Getting up from his seat from his little makeshift desk like the ones he saw in his short stint at both the Hulberry school and the Motostoke private school, he neatly placed his little work sheets and many other sheets of paper that was related to the lesson that he had just now. Once that was done, he allowed himself to stretch his body out, getting rid of any kinks that may have built up in the amount of time he spent in that stiff posture.

Groaning in delight as he felt the small pop of joints, he stood up to his full height, before suddenly realising that he still had his Nickit in her pokeball that was placed in the under-desk part of the desk. Quickly grabbing the pokeball from its place, he opened it up, allowing Nickit out in the open once again.

In the small flash of light, Nickit was there, not looking all that impressed with Naruto, as was shown by the fact that her ears were ramrod straight and her eyes seemed to have narrowed slightly, along with her small fangs being barred, and not exactly growling at him, but there was aggressive cry coming from her throat.

Nervously rubbing the back of his head with one hand and giving a rather embarrassed smile on his face, he reached out for his other hand and tried to pet Nicket, however, that was met with a snap of the jaw from Nicket which nearly made contact with his fingers, "Hey! I'm sorry, Nickie. I just can't let you out while he is here, you know he hates any fox-like Pokemon." Naruto said softly, calling his Nickit by her given nickname that he had decided on a few hours after he recieved her as a present from his mother.

After hearing her future trainers statement, Nickit's ears flattened against her head and her tail dropping down and resting on the table, the muscles in it no longer tense. She remembered it all to well. Having that man yell at her not only hurt her ears due to her heightened senses, but it also upset her. Her future trainer and his 'Meema' loved her to bits, and dare she say, spoiled her.

It was why she would do anything in her power to protect her future trainer, but also his 'Meema' from any harm, that was why she wants to be strong, strong enough to do that, and if it took evolving to do it, then she would.

However, hearing the man yell at her and call her things that she didn't understand properly, but knew it was bad from the way her future trainer reacted to his words, then it must have been hurtful, and just knowing that hurt her little heart.

Seeing his little fox partner upset, Naruto gently picked her up, scratching her behind the ears as he did so and smiled lightly as he saw them raise up and her body started to shake from the scratching and tickling he did, as well as her right back paw started kicking at the air. Apparently, he found a sweet spot on her, he would need to remember that for future use... and maybe to show his mother.

"You know, Nickie... I want to be a trainer when I am of age... and I want you to be with me every step of the way, will you be there for me every step of the way?" He questioned softly to his first Pokemon.

Yipping softly, Nicket managed to maneuver herself despite the firm, yet pleasant grip of Naruto, before placing her two front paws on Naruto's clothes chest and licked his whiskered cheek and rubbed her cheek along his own.

**_PURR~_ **

Blushing brightly at the accidental noise he made, he looked down at his Nickit and saw her face, and he could tell that she was surprised by the noise he made as well, however, after a few moments, he saw her face go from a surprised expression - as much as an animal could make - to something which meant that mischief was coming sometime in the future, and it possibly meant that she was going to try and do that more often to get the same reaction out of him.

Hopefully, she couldn't find a way to communicate that with his mother. He would probably die from embarrassment if she did that to him, at home wouldn't be that bad, if it was in public however, it would be a different story. She did have a tendancy to do that to him, whether she actually knew it or not.

"Never speak of this." He said, trying his best to look serious, however, the look was severly underwhelming, especially with the large blush on his cheeks still being present. All he knew that Nicket was probably never going to let this down, judging from the foxy grin that she had on her face, which was probably one of the only emotions that were easily identifiable with her and her species.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Oleana already knew about his little ability to purr.

**xXx**

As Oleana tapped away on her laptop, searching the internet to cure her boredom - something she always did when her little Naruto was in tutoring - she had come across many things, such as funny Wooloo videos as they happened to flood the internet due to their apparrent nature to be either very stupid or just funny Pokemon by nature and genetics.

It was a pain since Naruto was now home-schooled, as issues with constant bullying and with Naruto coming home in a rather upset mood. At first, she thought that it was a harmless practical joke or even childish humor, but when the issues kept on coming up each day or sometimes after every couple of days, that was when she took things into her own hands and paid a visit to the school and had a meeting with the principle.

Sadly, it left a bitter taste in her mouth as she remembered the meeting.

**FLASHBACK**

_Oleana was dressed in something that was very formal and so much like her, she was wearing a long white coat, with a red blouse underneath, a black pencil skirt, gray tights, and matching black high heels. For accessories, she wears a black choker which is snugly around her neck, large hoop earrings, and a bracelet. She also has red lipstick as well as red painted fingernails._

_All in all, she looked like she was ready to be in a serious business meeting... which was technically correct._

_Fixing herself up and making herself look as presentable and tidy as possible, she knocked upon the door that led to the Principal's office._

_"Come in." Was the call from behind the door._

_With the permission to enter, Oleana opened the simple wooden door that had a clear pain of glass that allowed one to see into the room, and for the occupants to look out of to the hallway outside. As she entered the room, she had to scrunch her nose to allow the strong smell of the room to settle into her senses before it overwhelmed her all at once._

_Closing the door behind her, Oleana glanced around the room, trying to find anything noteworthy for the office space. It wasn't much, but that was what she was expecting from a public school. It was a shame that all the governments tended to pay more funds towards private schools, despite them being able to pay for themselves due to the insanely high fees that are required for a student to even learn there for a semester, and the public schools were left with the minimal requirements which tended to explain the low quality of learning and from the dropping grade avaerages overall._

_The room was rather bland, yet personalised a smidge to fit the current principals needs. It had a simple dull gray carpet which looked to be recently dry-cleaned from the lingering smell in the air, and also had a large mahogany desk, upon it was a computer monitor along with a second monitor to the side. There were a few bits of bobs on the desk as well, mainly some pieces of paperwork, some framed pictures of himself and what was most likely his family, a networked phone system that allowed the principal to call whatever facility that he needed to call without having to leave his office. To the side of where the principal was sitting were large windows, which would allow him to occassionally glance out of and see what was happening the small area of the playground behind him._

_The walls were painted a rather bland cream color, in which some spots seemed to be cleaner than others, along with the walls having a few chips on the surface and some cracks near the ceiling and a simple overhead light which had three different light-bulbs set at different angles, along with a simple white ceiling fan, and in the corner of the room, there was a small airconditioning unit._

_"Mr. Bloome." Oleana greeted with a curd nod of her head._

_Mr. Bloome was an elderly individual, easily in his late 70's, with a bald head that was filled with wrinkles and even had a few pimples along the bridge of his nose, which looked kind of skewed to one side, possibly showing that he had broken his nose many times in the past. He was wearing clear lensed glasses which displayed his light brown eyes. His attire was one of normality for ones in positions such as these in schools, with a simple gray suit with a lighter shade of gray button up shirt, interestingly enough, he had forgone his tie and in return was wearing a simple bowtie._

_"Oleana, thank you for coming to this meeting." He said, a small smile gracing his aged face, he then gestured to one of the free seats in front of his desk, "Please, have a seat so we can begin."_

_Taking the invitation to sit down upon the simple brown leather seat, Oleana did so, hiding her surprise with how soft it felt. As she looked at the desk, she saw that the principal did have a small frown on his face and had his hands interlocked together and set under his chin, which was resting on said hands, "Now, I want to talk about Naruto's attendance. He is a bright student, one of the brightest ones of his year and possibly the next. May I ask why he suddenly hasn't been coming to school for the past fortnight?" He questioned, giving her a slight stare along with curiosity in his voice._

_Smiling at the remark that the prinicpal gave her son, she soon let it drop as she too, adopted a stance, one of firmness and determination only a mother could have, "Well, I'm sure you have heard, but apparently, some of the students have been picking on him, most days in fact and has been coming home in tears. So, I took it upon myself to let him stay home to recover, and I have been teaching him what I can from what he told me."_

_Straightening in his chair, Mr. Bloome was on this in an instant, "Oleana. While I do apologise for the bullying for your chilld, please be aware that we are dealing with it the best we can-." He stated, he was about to continue, but was interrupted by Oleana._

_"No." She cut him off, shaking her head and sighing at the typical response, which was the exact same that Naruto gave her when she asked him about what the teachers said about it, "I do get that it is a school, meaning lots of different people with clashing personalities and traits everywhere, but I simply do not believe that you are trying hard enough. You've had over a month of Naruto and myself reporting these incidents, but do they stop? No. Of course they don't. That is why I am officially telling you that I am taking Naruto out of the school, so you can take him off your system and I will try somewhere else." She explained, her voice rising ever so slightly as she put on her cranky mama pants on._

_"Miss. Oleana, I cannot allow you to do that." Mr. Bloome exclaimed, rising from his chair slightly._

_**SLAM** _

_Slamming her hands upon the desk with a large bang, Oleana was staring the elderly principal directly in the eyes, her light green eyes seemingly glowing as she did so, "No, Mr. Bloome! That is final, and you can't change that." Oleana exclaimed before taking a deep breath and fixing herself up slightly posture wise, "Have a good day." She merely said, before exiting the office space, leaving the principal alone in his thoughts._

**FLASHBACK END**

Shaking her head clear of those thoughts before she lost her temper once again, it became apparent that public schools just weren't for her little Nartuo, he deserved the best in life. She knew bullying was a thing, and to be honest, she expected it to happen as that was part of growing up and childish taunts, however, what she didn't expect was for the bullying to continue on, even after reporting it to the teachers.

It was also worse when she finally enrolled him in the private school in Motostoke City. The bullying wasn't as bad, but the taunting that Naruto always recieved because he was an apparent _'nobody'_ , now that really pissed her off. When Oleana managed to get the student records - as Motostoke Private School allowed the parents to see the students that their children were classmates or yearmates with - and when Naruto pointed the people out who were taunting him, she already knew that she had to get him out of the school and resort to homeschooling him with tutoring.

The people that were taunting him were the children of politicians and enemies of both Rose and herself, and one of the kids that was taunting him was someone who was a child of one of her rivals when she was in the research field. In her opinion, the grudge that the woman had against her was uneccessary, as the woman was her partner when creating the Dynamax band, who also did the least amount of work possible on it, and Oleana was the one who recieved all of the credit for it, as she did 95% of the work required for it, and all of the research while the woman was too busy fixing herself up, buying clothes and makeup and whatnot while she did the hardwork.

Shaking her head once more, she sighed to herself as she closed the laptop, she went up towards the mirror that was in the corner of the living room and looked herself over.

The years had been great to her since she adopted Naruto seven years ago, she still had the flawless skin that she was known for, no wrinkles on her skin no matter where you looked, her hair was neatly done with no strand out of place.

She was wearing something that many considered odd for, considering that she usually wore formal attire for her day-to-day life and for her job as an assistant to Rose, who has recently gotten his business up and running, making him the chairman, which made her the secretary and Vice-President due to her friendship with Rose.

So she did have a bit more on her plate, but she never allowed her work to take time away from her time with Naruto. It also helped that she was a researcher in the past which in-turn led her to creating the Dynamax band, a staple item and piece of equipment that nearly everyone in Galar used, it was that breakthrough that led to her having many that she could spend on whatever she wanted.

At least now, she could spend it on not only herself, but on Naruto as well, and maybe place into some other places that needed it, much like the Hulberry Orphanage to help it stay running and upgrading it so the kids there could have a better childhood despite it being an orphanage.

Fixing one of her white shoulder straps which contrasted lightly with her tanned skin - something she had just acquired due to her time playing with Naruto outside - she smiled to herself as the casual and comfortable clothing clung to her skin and finished around her shin level, mostly accentuating her high C-cup breasts and the rest of her curves, mostly around her hips and ass.

She did find it odd how one of the floral patterns were placed perfectly over her breasts and the middle of the flower was placed over where her nipples were. Either the creator was just unfortunate with the placement of said patterns, or she was just unlucky to have that happen to her due to her above average cup size.

Suddenly hearing the sound of someone coming down the stairs, she quickly took her hands away from her breasts and placed her face in a neutral stare - knowing that it wasn't Naruto as she could hear him upstairs in the study still - and turned around and faced the tutor. With the man seeing Oleana's attention on him, he suddenly stiffened. He could never know what type of mood she was in, the only way he could actually tell her emotions was when she was around Naruto and his little Nickit, who he didn't like whatsoever.

"Ma'am." He respectfully said, hoping beyond hope that she was in a good mood.

"Ian." She curtly replied, crossing her arms over her bust, said action making them more pronounced and he couldn't help but take a glance. With said action being seen by Oleana, she gained a small tick-mark on her head.

Only Naruto was allowed to do that. Sure, he may only be seven years old, but she was already placing some images in his said so when he hit puberty, all of his attention would be solely on her.

"How was the tutoring session? Good, I hope?" Oleana stated, her voice without tone or even emotion. A little gift she had since she was a child, it made it easier for things to spill out and make others nervous around her.

"Y-yes. All was good, he is like a sponge with the history lessons for the Galar region." The now named Ian replied, fixing his tie up a little to try and lose some body heat that suddenly built up, along with quickly wiping a bead of sweat away from his eyebrow.

"That's good." She said, allowing Ian to relax a bit thinking that she was in a good mood, "Do you know, that I ask Naruto about his tutoring at the end of each week? Which allows him to tell me about any inconveniances he has during said tutoring lessons?" She suddenly stated once more.

Simply hearing that made Ian stiffen up instantly, he could feel more beads of sweat forming on his face and he felt his face drain of color, "I-I... see." Ian said, before quickly clearing his throat to get rid of the bile that was surely rising in it, "I hope he said good things?" He laughed nervously after that.

Nodding her head, Oleana continued, "Of course, I would hope so, afterall, I am spending a lot of money for all of his tutoring, since public and private schools just can't seem to clear problems up when it comes to bullies or teachers that don't pay attention to his needs." As she was speaking, she was taking slow, yet concise steps closer towards Ian, who was starting to back away and was shivering from the oppressive aura that she was starting to muster.

He was definately correct with his assumption. She was a devil in disguise that had wrapped her fingers around her son by not showing her true nature, "W-what are you doing?" He couldn't help but stutter out. He then felt something he never wanted to feel in this situation.

He felt his back crash against the wall, sending a sharp jolt of pain through his body. Eyes dilating in fear, he snapped his head to the left and right of him, trying to find a way out of this predicament, but to his horror, there was none.

He was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Only, the rock was a crazy woman that seemed to be completely mental.

"Now, imagine my surprise when my little Naruto told me of the incident between you and his Nickit. His very first Pokemon that he got on the day of his fourth birthday." She said slowly, to Ian, it looked like she was fully possessed now, with her hair seemingly floating in the air and a dark purple miasma surrounding her, her smile was way too sweet, and it certainly meant that something wasn't right or anything good would happen.

"I-It was a mistake! I knew I shouldn't have reacted like that, I even apologised to him afterwards!" He desperately pleaded the crazy woman who was slowly making her way over to him.

To the man, it seemed like her eyes just became white and her hair shadowed her eyes, yet the bright white of them were piercing through the darkness of the shadows, "I'm all out of mercy." She basically snarled, inching ever so closer to the man against the wall.

It was at this point that Ian knew that he was screwed, and he did something that he would never live down.

He screamed. Screamed like a little girl and barreled his way through, knocking the crazy woman down as he rushed past due to the extra adrenaline and the 'Fight or Flight' response kicking into overdrive.

He didn't even bother looking behind him. He didn't care that he might not get paid for this session, he just wanted to leave the house and never return for the rest of his life.

**xXx**

Back upstairs with Naruto, he had heard the scream coming from downstairs. Thinking that something happened to his mother, he quickly grabbed Nicket suddenly, making her yelp in surprise. Placing the adorable Dark type fox on his shoulders, he sprinted down the room, not even flinching when the claws of Nickit dug into his shoulders to keep her balance from the sudden burst of pace.

As he came racing down the stairs - jumping down two steps at a time - he called out, "Mom!"

As he waited for a few seconds, Nickit's ears twitched on her little perch on Naruto's shoulders, before she jumped down and landed on the floor without a single noise - despite it being tiled - due to the padding on her feet which basically allowed her to eliminate all sound when she walked, "Nickie?" He questioned, not understanding why Nickit jumped down from his shoulders.

Nickit turned around and faced Naruto, yipping and yapping before turning back around, using her tail to roughly gesture for him to follow her.

Seeing the action, Naruto got the idea, but just wanted to make sure, "You want me to follow you?" He questioned.

With another yip and a small nod of the head, Nickit suddenly started running off into the direction where her ears picked up the noise she heard - it was very quiet, but she had heard it.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called out, pouting a little as he wasn't as quick as Nickit and started chasing after her as quickly as he could. While he may have been around the house many times, he still could get lost if he tried, and with apparently Nickit hearing something he couldn't, he needed to keep her in sight otherwise he would lose her as well.

As he raced through the many hallways and other rooms of the house, chasing after Nickit who always seemed to be just ahead of Naruto, but never far enough a head of him to lose her, he kept his eye on her while keeping another eye on his surroundings.

There was no need to cause any damage to himself when the possibility of his mother being hurt right now.

As he rounded another corner, he skidded to a halt rather comically, before eventually losing balance as he accidentally clipped his own ankle, which sent him tumbling downwards, which in turn, created a rather comical dust cloud to pop up, even if there was no dust inside the house whatsoever.

As the tumbling ball of Naruto - something which could put a Wooloo's roll to shame - came closer and closer, Nickit's ears twitched before she turned around, her eyes going wide as she was suddenly engulfed by the massive comical ball of dust and yellow hair. The momentum was so great that despite her efforts, she too was forced into the dust cloud and continued to travel rather unwillingly.

To anyone who would have saw this incident, all they would have saw was a small dust cloud, along with occassional tufts of yellow hair and hints of orange fabric, before they would eventually see the tail of Nickit pop out before it was suddenly pulled back into the cloud. Small cries, yips and exclamations of pain could also be heard as the ball of Naruto and Nickit could be heard.

**_CRASH_**

Oleana blinked a couple of times as she shook herself off from the dizziness she felt after being knocked down by Ian - someone who she would hopefully never see or hear from again - and turned her attention to where she heard the bang, wondering what the hell could have caused such a noise.

Turning her head and tracking where the noise came from, she was met with a rather odd sight.

Naruto was swaying slightly on his ass, his eyes replaced by swirls as images of Nickit's were hovering and circling above his head. Speaking about on top of his head, she saw that Nickit was also splayed over his head, coming to a rest in his nest of spiky blonde hair - which amazingly seemed to have been pushed down and looked straight - her tail was coming down and resting on his shoulder blades and her eyes were also replaced by swirls as images of little yellow ducks were circling around her head.

"Naruto?" She questioned as she made her way over to Naruto, crouching down by his side and placing her hands upon his shoulders to steady his swaying.

Her voice seemed to have snapped Nickit out of her little trance as she yipped softly and faintly before she fell off Naruto's head and landed on the floor with a small thud. It seems that she wasn't over her little dizzy spell as she struggled to even sit down properly, nearly tumbling over sideways as she did so.

Taking one hand off Naruto's shoulders, she brought her hand over to Nickit's ears and gently scratched behind her ears, making the little Nickit coo in delight at the touch and started to purr rather loudly.

Apparently the noise of Nickit purring was enough to knock Naruto out of his trance, his eyes locking onto the hand that was placed on his left shoulder and traced where it was leading, his eyes filled with suspicion as he did so, however, that look left after he noticed that it was his mother that was holding his shoulder. Shaking his head, which caused puffs of dust to escape from the nest before it suddenly spiked up again, losing the neat and tidy look and was back to what it normally was, "Oh, hey mother." He cheerfully said, trying to stand up but found that he couldn't as pressure was suddenly applied to his shoulder and that basically forced him down no matter how hard he tried to stand up.

"Naruto." She said sternly, keeping her firm grip on his shoulder.

Gulping at the tone of her voice, he knew that he was in trouble and that he possibly upset her - which was a rarity in itself - he started sweating lightly as he had the courage to look into her eyes, "Y-yes?" He stuttered out before quickly looking away from her eyes, unable to keep up eye contact with the way she was looking at him.

"Why did you crash into a wall, with Nickit on your head no less, and do you know how much you could have hurt the both of you?" She questioned, her tone changing from rather neutral to that of a concerned mother in an instant.

Naruto had the decency to blush, and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment - an action that nearly caused Oleana to squeal at the cuteness of - looking around, he noticed that Nickit was now sitting down near him and was licking her paws from any dirt and possible mess that had been placed on it during the unwilling ride it took. Gently scratching Nickit behind the opposite ear his mother did, he watched as she melted into the petting she was getting, her current grooming forgotten and instead opting to enjoy this sensation wash over her again, "Sorry." He said, "I was following Nickit as she heard you, and well... I kinda tripped and well..." He had the decency to blush, a little embarrassed by the situation he landed in.

Oleana stood up, raising a delicate brow at Naruto for his actions, "Why would you be running to find me?" She questioned, what could have been so important that he was running in the house and ended up in that little predicament. One thing was for sure, she was never going to let that down or forget it, and maybe she would tease her little boy about that for years to come.

"I thought... I heard you scream. So I came rushing down to see if you were alright." He muttered out, standing up himself and having a very bright blush on his cheeks as he couldn't bare to look at his mothers face for the moment.

Oleana couldn't help but smile at his intentions, reaching her hand out and ruffling his hair, messing it up even more, "Such a good boy. Always looking out for mommy aren't you?" She couldn't help but coo at him, pinching his cheeks lightly and smooshing them around.

Blinking in confusion, Naruto looked up at his mother, his blue eyes filled with confusion, "Wait... so you aren't hurt?" He questioned. If that was the case, then what was the screaming that they had heard from upstairs.

"No, I'm not. Just a little rattled." She said, before looking at Naruto lovingly, "Naruto, the man that you just saw today, you won't see him again." She stated, continuing to ruffle his hair.

"What? Why?" He couldn't help but question, tilting his head slightly to accentuate his confusion about that matter. The man teaching him wasn't so bad, so why won't he see him again.

"Well, for one, I wasn't happy about certain things I had found out, and secondly, well... he was the one that screamed and knocked me over to the ground." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Sure, she was telling a lie to Naruto, but it wasn't a bad lie... it was more of a white lie and it just meant she could have more time with her adorable son.

"Huh!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly feeling a rush of anger sweep through him like a hurricane. How dare he push his mother, the sweetest person he knew and the person who he loves the most. He suddenly gained many thoughts about seeing that man and pranking him to oblivion... or maybe setting Nickit onto him for a piece of revenge.

It might have been possible that Naruto learnt Nasty Plot with the way his thoughts were going about doing some things to that man that would make him regret from touching and even possible hurting his mother.

"It's alright dear. I'm not hurt. I promise." She said, ruffling his hair to snap him out his rapidly darkening thoughts, although she was jumping from joy at seeing his reaction. Maybe a little more conditioning and he will see her as not only his mother, but his best friend, and hopefully in the future, something else.

Yes, during the years that Oleana had been raising Naruto, at one point her feelings had gradually developed from maternal to something different, something more taboo when it comes to things, she just couldn't act on it yet. Another reason why she was _'conditioning'_ Naruto. So she could be the only girl and woman that he would ever need in his life.

He would not need another girl in his life, one that could possibly steal him away from her. Female Pokemon were allowed, but not female human friends, that was a big no-no in her book.

"But... he pushed you." Naruto tried to counter, but he was suddenly quieted when Oleana placed a delicate finger to his lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Don't worry about it. I have already taken care of it." She said, before an idea popped into her head, something that she found out when she was searching the internet earlier on before Ian came down the stairs after the tutoring session ended, "Naruto, how would you like to travel to the Kanto region?" She questioned, trying her hardest to hide her smile.

"Oh... uh-" Naruto was left dumbstruck by the sudden question, and to be honest, he really didn't want to visit any region as he hadn't really had a need to. He hasn't seen anything all that noteworthy of the region, barring that it was a little colder than Galar itself when he saw the weather stations talking about it on the TV, but if his mother wanted to go, then so will he. It might be nice, he would never know unless they went there, "-I guess?"

Smiling to herself, Oleana pulled out her Rotom phone and showed Naruto an image that was being displayed on it.

"Professor Oak's Summer Camp?" He questioned, looking at the small details on the picture that he was shown, most of the larger words he couldn't understand, but he could understand most of it, with it being a week long camp that would be spent with other children from his age to the age of nine in and do some fun activities and learn more about the Pokemon world and the different species of them, "I would love to go!" He exclaimed getting more and more excited about the prospect of the camp.

Not only would he learn more about Pokemon and the different species, but he could also make some friends from different regions and also be in the same place as Professor Oak, one of the most famous people in the world! However, then something dawned on him, how will he get there?

Looking up at his mother, he saw a large grin on her face, possibly the largest smile that he had seen yet on her, "How are we getting there?" He questioned.

"Leave it to me, Naruto." She said, bending down and placing a small kiss on his scalp, "Pack up some of your belongings. We are taking a small holiday to the Kanto region."

Feeling a whole new level of excitement and happiness, Naruto crashed into Oleana and hugged her as tightly as she could, tears of joy forming in his eyes as he did so, "Thank you! Your the best!" He exclaimed.

Kissing Naruto on the head once again, with a slight blush on her cheeks, Oleana shooed him off without saying anything. Watching as Naruto picked up his Pokemon and placed her on his shoulder and running off towards his bedroom... maybe even hers - as they often shared the bedroom - she waited until he was out of sight and out of range of Nickit's delicate hearing that she had.

Sighing to herself, she placed a hand upon her cheek with a smile on her face as she felt the heat coming off her in waves.

The compliment was one part of the reason why she was blushing.

The other reason?

Well, Naruto was at that height on her body, and when he crashed into her and gave her a tight hug, he unknowingly buried his face very close to her pelvis. Dangerously close and she could feel his breath through the fabric of her dress, and the thought of him being that close to her special place made her shiver in delight. Having gotten rid of those thoughts that had prevented her from taking joy in most accidental things he did in the past when he was younger and so much more innocent and naive to everything.

"Oh, Naruto." She muttered out, "The things you do to me." She stated with a small sigh, before snapping herself out of her thoughts. She needed to pack her bags, and book two plane tickets to the Kanto region.

Although the flight definately wasn't going to be in the lowest class, it was going to be first class, so they would be in a quiet place for them to enjoy the long flight from Wyndon to Kanto.

If the tickets were unavaliable on most flights, then she would just hire a private jet for the trip there. It might cost a small fortune, but it would be worth it.

**END STORY**

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this Mini-Series. It was definately light-hearted and maybe a little more lewd towards the end, but that is what happens in a light-hearted story like this.**


End file.
